Tan pura como un Ángel
by Lala2209
Summary: Ella era un ángel en un mundo de oscuridad, pero cayó presa de un temible cazador. /De verdad eres una idiota, vienes a entregarte al monstruo en una bandeja de plata/– no eres un monstruo, nunca digas eso. / Soy el cazador y tu mi presa. Te comeré. [YUIxSUBARU]


**Tan pura como un Ángel**

**.**

**.**

Una chica pelirrosa corría por un profundo bosque, sus ropajes estaban cubiertos por una capa negra que la escondía de sus perseguidores. Nunca en su vida se había revelado contra su padre como aquella vez, y ahora corría por su vida y por la de alguien más.

Su destino se encontraba en una torre muy apartada de su hogar, atravesando aquel bosque de árboles muertos y más allá, un rio de olor putrefacto. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino y a pesar de todas las veces en las que había caído, seguía levantándose y corría con más fuerza. Ya no escuchaba los pasos de las personas que iban tras ella. Lugo de haberse escondido dentro del tronco hueco de un árbol, ellos se habían devuelto sin ninguna señal de ella.

Su historia era lo baste complicada, como para omitirla, sobretodo la parte de la persecución, pues ella no era una ladrona, ni nadie que mereciera ser atrapada por la ley. No, todo lo contrario. Ella era un ángel en aquel mundo de oscuridad, donde solo los más fuertes sobrevivían y por esa misma razón era perseguida, por ser tan pura que cualquier ser en el universo la querría solo para él. Pero ella ya había escogido a alguien. Aunque claro, las personas que le perseguían, no estaban de acuerdo. Ella solo quería vivir su historia de amor, como en los cuentos de Hadas, pero claro, su vida no era un cuento de hadas exactamente.

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, vivía una Reina y su hermosa hija llamada Yui. El padre de la chica, había muerto en la guerra y la Reina había quedado completamente sola a cargo de todo el reino. Pudieron ser felices durante muchos años, había estabilidad y belleza en todas partes, pero un día un hombre llegó a palacio diciendo que era el Rey del país y que le gustaría que sus países hicieran una alianza, pero claro, solo a él se le podía ocurrir una alianza matrimonial. Al principio, la reina quiso que se casara con Yui, pero la chica con sus 14 años, era muy pequeña y el rey, demasiado viejo para ella, por lo que se acordó que se casarían ambos reyes. Y así se celebró una boda que unió a ambos reinos para siempre.

Dos años después del matrimonio, la reina enfermó gravemente y falleció a los pocos meses, dejando a su hija sola y desamparada. El rey se aprovechó de la inestabilidad emocional de la joven y la comprometió con el príncipe que un país lejano, que podría ser diez años mayor que la chica. En su desesperación la joven corrió por el bosque intentando escapar de su cruel destino, aun sabiendo que el aquel bosque podría encontrar cada clase de criaturas. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. Mientras corría desesperada fue atrapada por unos de los mejores cazadores. El hombre era tan guapo que ella no pudo resistirse a tomar su mano cuando él se ofreció a ayudarle, su cabello albino resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Él la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y se la llevó. Se escondieron juntos durante un par de días, donde se conocieron y ella se enteró del gran secreto que tenía su rescatador. Pues él no era un hombre cualquiera, sino que era un cazador y su presa era ella.

Después de eso los atraparon los guardias del rey, se aprovecharon de un momento de debilidad del hombre y se llevaron a la princesa y a él lo encerraron en aquella torre gigante, donde solo había un par de ventanas y unas largas escaleras con angostos y enredados pasillos, todo o demás eran celdas, pero esas celdas se encontraban vacías.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel horrible suceso y luego de estar tres días encerrada en una lujosa habitación, la princesa se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar así y decidió escapar. Lo planeó todo y cuando llevaba una semana encerrada decidió escapar, pero algo salió mal, fue vista y delatada por uno de los guardias. Y ahora estaba ahí corriendo desesperada por aquel bosque una segunda vez. Cuando sentía que sus fuerzas se iban recordaba cada uno de los días que pasó con ese hombre que la volvía loca.

_Ella estaba desesperada el día en que cayó en aquella trampa. Se movía para todas partes intentando salir de la red que la tenía atrapada. Hasta que una voz le llegó desde la lejanía. Estaba asustada, pensaba que era uno de los soldados que la perseguía, pero no fue así._

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una masculina voz. Ella cerró los ojos, presa del miedo - ¿Quién eres? – La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de un joven de su edad, su piel era pálida y su cabello plateado, aunque parecía molesto._

_-Y-Yui… - dijo ella con la esperanza de que no la reconociera y la delatara - ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí por favor?_

_-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?_

_-Pídeme lo que quieras – El joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa._

_-Bien – tomó un cuchillo y soltó la malla._

_-¿Qué es lo quieres? – Preguntó ella temerosa – No tengo nada en este momento, pero en cuanto pueda te devolveré todo… - la chica se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, llevaba horas corriendo y se notaba fatigada. – Por favor ayúdame…_

_Él la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de ella colapsara y cayera al piso._

_-Tsk… eres un estorbo princesita – La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cabaña en medio del bosque. Nadie los encontraría ahí._

_Ella despertó en un lugar desconocido, él chico le explicó como la había traído y donde estaban, le dio un poco de comida y le dijo que descansara._

_-Disculpa las molestias – dijo ella._

_-Ni lo digas, aun me duele la espalda ¿sabes? Pesas mucho – su cara era un poco burlesca._

_Al día siguiente ella dijo que se marcharía, le agradeció al extraño por todo y se marchó por el bosque. Sin darse cuenta cayó en otra de las trampas de aquel muchacho._

_-oye, oye – dijo él cuando la encontró – deberías tener más cuidado, es una molestia tener que estar ayudándote a cada momento. Ya me debes dos._

_-Lo siento._

_Se escucharon unos pasos alrededor. El la agarró de un brazo y la lanzó contra el tronco de un árbol. Se escondieron de los soldados que pasaban por ahí mientras ellos murmuraban._

_-¿Dónde demonios de metió esa chiquilla?_

_-¿Es que no puede casarse sin hacer un escándalo? – decía otro._

_-¿Oigan que es eso?_

_-tengan cuidado con estas trampas, no querrán encontrarse con el monstruo que las puso._

_-¿Entonces es cierto? La leyenda del vampiro. – él joven dentro del árbol resopló._

_-Claro que es cierto, muchos soldados han desaparecido y se les han encontrado dentro de esas redes sin una sola gota de sangre._

_-¿No le habrá sucedido lo mismo a la princesa?_

_-Dios quiera que no, si le pasa algo nos matarán a nosotros y no es este monstruo, ahora vámonos antes de que se haga de noche, no quiero algo muerda mi cuello._

_Cuando se fueron los jóvenes salieron del árbol y nuevamente caminaron hacia la cabaña._

_-Y bien – dijo él mientras se sentaba en un sillón mirando fijamente a Yui - ¿Cuándo me dirías que eras una princesa?_

_-Yo, lo siento, solo no quería que me delataras, además tampoco sé nada de ti._

_-¿Qué te delatara? Por favor, ¿eres estúpida? Si me llevara bien con los del reino no estaría viviendo en medio de un bosque._

_Ella no preguntó nada más, solo se quedó en silencio. Comió con calma mientras él la observaba._

_-¿No comerás?_

_-Más tarde, aun no tengo hambre – le sonrió._

_Cuando ella terminó él le lanzó una toalla al rostro._

_-Necesitas un baño – la chica le miró apenada – no me importa si eres una princesa o no, apestas, y si no te bañas no te quedarás en mi casa. – ella le miró con miedo. – No te asustes, no hay nada raro en las cercanías, créeme, no tengo las mismas comodidades que en palacio, pero por lo menos tengo agua caliente, un baño amplio y hay jabón. Así que confórmate con eso._

_-Gracias, es más de lo que puedo pedir._

_-Nunca pensé que una princesa diría eso – le lanzó una camisa – es mía, te quedará grande, pero creo que es mejor que usar esa ropa sucia, podrás lavarla mañana._

_-Gracias – ella se fue al baño, disfrutó del agua caliente y del suave olor del jabón. Cuando salió del agua se secó, y se vistió con la camisa que le habían dado. Le quedaba grande y ella agradeció pues cubría lo suficiente de su cuerpo. Secó un poco su cabello y salió del baño._

_Él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Cuando la vio salir con el cabello húmedo, algo en sus ojos brilló, ella no supo identificar que era, así que solo lo dejó pasar. _

_-Ya no apestas, idiota – dijo él mirando al fuego._

_-mi nombre Yui – dijo ella con un puchero – llámame por mi nombre._

_-Lo que digas princesita idiota._

_-Deja de llamarme así – él se quedó en silencio.- Cierto, no lo he preguntado, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?_

_-Subaru – respondió él secamente._

_-Gracias por rescatarme tantas veces, Subaru – dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-Tsk, idiota._

_-Oye! – exclamó ella ofendida._

_-Solo una idiota se metería en unos problemas como estos, I-D-I-O-T-A._

_-Y basta! – se quejó ella tirándole un cojín por la cabeza – El chico la miró enfadado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.-Lo siento dijo ella – mientras caminaba hacia atrás._

_-Eso no servirá – los profundos ojos rojos de Subaru la hipnotizaban – ya estas perdida – dijo mientras la pegaba a la pared – Eres mi presa – le susurró al oído._

_-¿Qué? Espera… - La lengua del chico lamió su cuello._

_-Debiste de haberte ido con los solados – dijo él contra su cuello – eran menos peligrosos que yo – la mordió suavemente – supongo que escuchaste su conversación ¿Verdad?_

_-S-si _

_-Bien, no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que estas en el territorio del lobo._

_-¿Qué? ¿tú eres…? – él la silenció con un beso. Ella no pudo contenerse, aquel hombre extremadamente sexy estaba besándola. Ella solo pudo corresponder y enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El chico detuvo el beso cuando sintió a la chica temblar. Recorrió su cuello con la nariz._

_-Hueles delicioso – la miró a los ojos. Ella era cautivadora y tan pura que deseaba corromperla a cada instante, la quería solo para él – voy a comerte caperucita – Entonces ella vio en esa sonrisa seductora sus colmillos, colmillos que se enterraron lentamente en la suave y blanca piel de su cuello._

_Le producían dolor, pero más que eso, había otra sensación, al parecer él era lo bastante delicado como para no hacerla gritar, y el fuerte agarre de sus brazos en su cuerpo le hacían desear que él la mordiera más y más. Hasta que todo se volvió negro._

_La segadora luz del día la despertó por la mañana, estaba viva, pensó que Subaru bebería de ella hasta dejarla seca, pero no había sido así. Se volteó con cuidado en la amplia cama y ahí esta él. Su pecho estaba descubierto y su respiración era tranquila, había una pequeña mancha de sangre en su camisa, ella sabía que no había sido un sueño, se sentó en la cama y se sintió mareada. Volvió a mirar una vez más el rostro del guapo hombre a su lado, le acarició una mejilla y él abrió los ojos._

_-Lo siento._

_-Tch…idiota._

_-¿Por qué no me mataste? – ella solo quería ir al grano._

_-Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, quiero disfrutarte por más tiempo. –él la miró. - ¿Por qué no huyes? ¿o gritas? ¿o intentas escapar?_

_-No lo sé…de todas formas si me fuera me atraparan los soldados y no tengo a nadie en otro lugar._

_-¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte conmigo? – dijo él._

_-No lo sé…_

_-Si te quedas aquí, podría matarte – ella se quedó en silencio._

_-No me importa – su voz sonaba débil._

_-Eres idiota _

_-Lo sé – dijo ella. Él la miró y vio que la chica estaba llorando. – deja que me quede contigo. No me importa si muero o bebes mi sangre hasta dejarme seca, pero…no quiero estar sola. – él la envolvió en sus brazos._

_-Eres molesta… si sigues llorando te morderé otra vez – los sollozos de ella comenzaron a calmarse – Eres una idiota._

_-Lo siento - dijo ella y se abrazó al pecho del albino._

_Los días pasaban y ella se dejaba comer poco a poco, la verdad era que él la alimentaba y bebía su sangre de a poco, no quería que la chica muriera de anemia, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil contenerse, el aroma de ella ahora estaba en todas partes y era cada vez más intenso y enloquecedor._

_Un día durante una de sus cacerías, buscando comida para Yui, fue descuidado y un guardia lo siguió. Entro a la casa y llamó a chica._

_-Yui – ella apareció corriendo desde la habitación que ahora compartían – toma tu capa, nos vamos de aquí._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que nos vamos idiota, un soldado me vio, puede que me siguiera no hay mucho tiempo._

_Salieron de la cabaña y una flecha impactó el pecho del Vampiro. Él siseó de dolor._

_-Vaya, vaya ¿Sabían que el monstruo tenía una compañera? – dijo uno apuntando a la chica._

_-no se ve tan peligrosa como él._

_-No se confíen, son peligroso, pueden atacar en cualquier momento._

_Se acercaron y atraparon a Yui._

_-Es la princesa – gritó uno mientras le arrancaba la capucha a la joven._

_-bien hecho, ahora sí que nos pagarán bien._

_Golpearon a Subaru mientras otros se llevaban a la princesa, ella gritaba y forcejeaba, pero el vampiro estaba débil, pues no había bebido la sangre de la chica en dos días. Se lo llevaron a la torre y lo encadenaron. A ella la llevaron a palacio, donde la encerraron en una habitación, pero ella escapó._

.

.

Aquí se retoma la historia, a unos metros se veía una torre. No había guardias en la cercanía y ella agradeció aquello. En su huida había robado las llaves y por eso la habían visto. Comenzó a correr subiendo las numerosas escaleras, estaba exhausta y su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía unos pasos que corrían tras ella y eso le impulsaba a seguir más rápido aun. Llegó a uno de los numerosos pasillos y corrió por uno de ellos. No tenía salida, demonios. Se devolvió y siguió corriendo subió más escaleras hasta llegar al último piso de aquel condenado y lúgubre lugar. Escuchó un gruñido a lo lejos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No escuchaba pasos y eso la relajó un poco. Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y se encontró con una puerta forrada en metal y un cartel que decía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA" los sonidos de cadenas venían de aquel lugar. Tomó las lleves entre sus temblorosas manos y las fue probando una a una hasta que la cerradura giró y la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella estaba el Vampiro.

Subaru respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba soltarse de las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba sentado en el frio suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Ella se acercó lentamente, sus pasos hicieron un ruido que alertó al joven. Levantó la cabeza y ella sintió miedo de él por primera vez, sus ojos estaban sedientos y sus colmillos sobresalían por sus labios entreabiertos, jadeaba pesadamente y se veía maltratado.

-Subaru – dijo ella mientras corría hacia él.

-No te acerques – su voz era cansada – vete Yui, ya estás en muchos problemas, vete.

-No me iré sin ti, además, si me atrapan ahora me matarán.

-No pueden matarte – dijo él – eres la princesa.

-ya no lo soy. Me dieron por muerta el día en que volví al castillo.

-No me importa, solo vete.

-He venido a salvarte, no me iré sin ti – dijo ella mientras se acercaba y soltaba las cadenas de sus tobillos con las llaves.

-Si me sueltas ahora podría matarte – él hablaba con dificultad – hueles tan bien, que no podría controlar mi sed, me lanzaría hacia ti como un lobo hambriento.

-Confió en ti, sé que no lo harías – ella le sonrió y vio el dolor en los ojos de Subaru.

-De verdad eres una idiota, vienes a entregarte al monstruo en una bandeja de plata.

-No me importa, además – ella acarició sus mejillas – no eres un monstruo, nunca digas eso.

-Tú eres demasiado buena, eres como un ángel, no deberías estar haciendo esto.

-No me digas lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer – ella le besó. Fue tan dulce que por un momento él se sintió en el cielo. – tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo ella cuando cortó el beso entre ambos – me siguen los guardias. – liberó una de las manos de Subaru.

-No tengo fuerzas para moverme.

-ya lo sé, he venido preparada para eso, me cuidé durante una semana – se sacó la capucha y sus cabellos rosa claro cayeron por sus hombros, los atrajo todos hacia un lado, dejando su cuello descubierto. Los ojos del chico brillaron.

-Espera – pidió cuando la chica iba a soltar su otra mano – no lo hagas, es por seguridad, si te comienzas a sentir más, solo apártate de mí. – ella asintió.

Él la atrajo por la cintura y lamió su cuello, una sensación de ardor recorrió su garganta seca, hundió sus colmillos en la suave carne de la chica y comenzó a beber del líquido dulce y caliente. Sentía que su cuerpo se recuperaba y recuperaba la fuerza, hundió más los colmillos en Yui, haciendo que ésta suspirara y se aferrara a su pecho. Cuando el agarre de la chica se hiso más fuerte, se apartó.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Si – respondió ella. - ¿puedo? – dijo señalando su otra muñeca. Él asintió y ella lo soltó, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron de ese lugar. – No podemos salir por las escaleras, los guardias me persiguen.

Subaru recorrió la habitación con la mirada, vio una de las ventanas, rompió los barrote y tomó a Yui en sus brazos.

-¿No dijiste que era pesada? – el chico soltó una risita.

-También te dije que te mataría, pero no lo hice – ella se abrazó al cuello del chico – cierra los ojos – y saltaron. – Ya puedes abrir los ojos ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

Comenzaron a correr por el bosque, al parecer ya no eran perseguidos, cuando se hiso de noche llegaron a una cuidad extraña, siguieron sin detenerse, hasta llegar a otro bosque, el límite con el país vecino, que no tenía alianza con su antiguo hogar.

-¿Cómo conocías este lugar? – preguntó ella.

-Viví aquí hace un par de años, tengo una cabaña también, aunque es mejor que en la que vivíamos antes.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?

-Uno donde no te perseguirán por tener un amorío con un Vampiro – dijo él mientras le daba un beso.

Ella correspondió gustosa, mientras él la alzaba en sus brazos y cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, sin duda sería feliz. Estaba con un hombre al que de verdad amaba y como en su pueblo ya era considerada muerta, podría comenzar su nueva vida, con su vampiro favorito.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Diabolik Lovers, la verdad es que me encanta Subaru, es mi favorito de los seis hermanos. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y esas cosas.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
